Saved By The Barista
by stephumz
Summary: *oneshot* SxD Serena is waiting for her order when an unexpected ghost from her past shows up. She hasn't seen him in a few years and is in for more than just her coffee and muffin! Enjoy!


First and foremost I wanna thank those that have read my first SM fic! It's very much appreciated and an even bigger shout out to those that commented! You're all ace!

Hope you enjoy this lil one as well! :)

* * *

"_Morning Jerome! Just the usual thanks!"_

"_Hey Sere! 1 Chai Latte with honey and a blueberry muffin comin' right up!"_

"_Thanks!"_

After placing her money on the counter, Serena sidestepped a few paces to the left and stood to the side, waiting for her coffee order to be filled. Looking around the busy lunchtime rush filled coffee house, she eyed the daily newspaper on a nearby table. Reaching over and picking it up, she unfolded it and began to read the headlines.

Barely opening the paper, she was interrupted by a questioning masculine voice, _"Uhh excuse me?"_ She silently cursed herself for choosing to stand in front of the counter that housed the spoons and sugar packets, which is obviously what this man wanted to get to.

Upon roughly pulling the paper down, she was confronted with a set of warm sparkling deep blue eyes; the same ones that captivated her all those years ago. Just like in the movies and books that she had read, time stood still as they were hypnotized by each other's penetrating gazes. His jaw was slightly agape; however Serena displayed no real emotion, with only her eyebrows vanishing into her fringe.

The connection was abruptly interrupted when the handsome male turned to glare at the person that was suddenly tugging on his jacket sleeve; it just happened to be the person he wished wasn't with him at that moment in time - his girlfriend, Daphne.

Returning his attention to the sugar counter, Serena had moved further to the left allowing him access to the condiments, and he proceeded to pick up a handful of napkins, a couple of spoons and a few sugar packets before turning around again and shoving them forcefully toward the dark haired girl's outstretched and cupped hands. Smiling broadly at the supply, she walked off to save them a table. Turning around once more, he returned to look at Serena.

Daphne hollered over her shoulder, as she vanished into the crowded coffee house, _"Come on Darien, I've got us a booth!"_ He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, however, was too distracted by the sudden reappearance of the beauty in front of him.

Unsure what to do or say, Darien distractedly asked her the first thing that came to mind, _"Are you done with that?"_, pointing at the paper she was still clutching to her chest.

Strangely feeling deflated with the discovery that he's not single anymore and the pathetic question, Serena shook her head, although more at her thoughts than his query. _'Come on Serena! You haven't spoken to him in four years, what do you expect? You turned him down when he finally asked you out...Of course he's going to move on. Did you really expect such a guy to wait for you?! Geez...' _

Saved by the barista calling out her name, she scrunched up her face in disgust at his only remark, before vigorously shoving the paper into his chest and pushing past him to get to the counter. _'That's all he's got to say to me? No hello? Just a 'can I have your paper?' Ugh! He's still a jerk!' _

Picking up her drink from the counter, she practically ran out of the cafe without as much as a second glance at her old crush.

Clutching onto the paper against his chest, Darien remained rooted to the spot, not able to move. Suddenly saddened by her actions and the rehashing of heart breaking memories from all those years ago, he whispered to the spirits above; _'Oh Serena, you've still got my heart and always will. I just wish we had our chance; maybe one day we will bump into each other again.'_

Sighing heavily, he took proper hold of the newspaper and walked to the booth that Daphne has saved for them. Sitting down, he couldn't help but gaze out the window dreamily and forget about his cooling coffee on the table, for all he cared, Daphne could have it; he didn't have a caffeine craving anymore, but decided to frequent this particular coffee shop more often from now on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters


End file.
